How I Fell In Love
by Princess Lyndz
Summary: How my original character, Jasmine, and Trunks became boyfriend and girlfriend. different then most stories.
1. Prologue

disclamer:i dont own anything mentioned in my story.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Hello. My name is Jasmine King. My mom's name is Chi-Chi. My dad's name is Goku. My older brother's name is Gohan. My younger brother's name is Goten. My Best Friend's name is Destiny. I have waist length red-tan hair and I have blue eyes. I am 5 foot 3 inches tall. I am 15 years old. Goten is one year younger than me. Gohan is ten years older than me. I am a MAJOR tomboy. Also, Destiny is Goten's girlfriend.  
This is my story on one of the most rememberable experiances in my life.  
________________________________________________________________________________________ 


	2. Introduction to the Problem

disclamer:check prologue  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
I woke up at 12:30am on July 21. 'Today is my birthday'I thought. Then I heard what woke me up. It was Trunks throwing pebbles at my window. "Oh great, he got the wrong window AGAIN."I mumbled angrily. I poked my head out the window. "Trunks,"I said softly so that I didn't wake up my family."you have the wrong window again. Goten's is two to the right." Trunks looked a bit embarassed. "Thanks Jasmine. I forgot."Trunks said sincerly. I felt like melting. Trunks is so cute when he's embarassed. "You're welcome."I managed to say. I closed my window, turned around, and sighed. Trunks was my brothers friend. He was here to see Goten; not me. I still couldn't believe that I had a crush on Trunks. It seemed so strange; so unreal. but it was true. I had even wrote about ten letters to Trunks that I didn't have enough guts to send him. Everyone that I know might say that I'm brave, but not around Trunks. Trunks was one of VERY few weaknesses.   
'Oh my god,'I thought suddenly."Trunks and Goten aren't coming to my birthday party this year." Goten had told me two days before that he and Trunks probably wouldn't be able to come to my party because they were doing something that day. I suddenly became very depressed. I decided to call my best friend, Destiny. I picked my cell phone up off of the top of my dresser. Then I dialed the number that I had long since memorized: 1-295-982-6967.  
"Wha ya wan?"Destiny said sleepily. "ummm....can you wake up and meet me......"I started. "JASMINE.......WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU ARE DOING CALLING ME AT 1:00 IN THE MORNING?!?!"Destiny shouted. "That was my ear you know."I said sarcastically. "oh, well why did you call at one in the morning for?"Destiny questioned. "Trunks is here. So I want you to meet me at the park. I need to talk to someone."I told her. "Okay. I'll be there in a minute. Bye. See you soon."Destiny said before hanging up.  
I replaced the phone on the dresser and headed toward my bathroom to take a shower. Once I got in the bathroom, I stripped and got into the shower; making sure to lock the door. I took a quick 3-minute shower. The only reason I took a shower was to feel clean. I got out, wrapped my towel around myself, and dryed myself off. Then I put on my special clothes. The reason why these clothes are special is because it's the only pair of girlie-ish clothes that I own. I was wearing a white no-sleeved belly-shirt and a pair of dark blue low-rise jeans. I headed out of the bathroom and grabbed $1000 and my handgun before I left my room. I stuffed the money in my pocket, and then headed down the hall past Goten's room where I heard Trunks and Goten's voices. I shrugged and walked down the stairs. I grabbed my black leather jacket from the closet. I didn't bother writing a note for my mom. If she really wanted to know where I went, too bad. I was having a bad day and it wasn't even light out yet. I sighed as I closed the front door. Then I floated up and flew toward the park. There was no use in making Destiny even more mad at me for being extra late. When I landed, Destiny was already there.  
"Finally. I was beginning to think that you had forgotten about me."Destiny teased. "Come on...."I started, not even bothering to finish what I was going to say. "Jasmine, tell me what's wrong."Destiny pleaded and gave me the puppy eyes. I gave in. "Fine,"I said."well....it's.....................  
  
_____________________________________________________________________________   
Yay! I finally wrote a cliffhanger. Anywayz, alwayz R/R. And....Im planning on changing my name, so........I will tell you what I'm going to change it to. 


	3. Shopping and a New Fashion

disclamer:check prolouge  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
"Well, it's.......it's Trunks,"I admitted."I know that he won't ever love me, yet I'm falling more and more in love with him. I dunno anymore. It's just so confusing." "Yea, I know how you feel. Goten used to act like I wasn't even alive."Destiny put in. "Destiny, lets go to the mall."I suddenly said. "Why the mall? That place is evil."Destiny questioned. "It's got some good stores."I said evilly. "Okay. LETS GO!"Destiny agreed. So we flew to the mall. It took us ten minutes. Then, we were there.  
We headed toward one of my and Destiny's favorite stores-The Southern Ghetto. It has some good guys clothes; which is what Destiny and I wear usually. But this time, I didn't just wanna get guys clothes. I grabbed an outfit off of the rack. "Hey, Destiny, wait a sec while I try this on."I told her. "Ok."Destiny replied. I went into the changing room, and looked at the outfit I had grabbed. It was a pair of dark blue-almost black-pants that were about 3 sizes too big for me, a blood red shirt that was about four sizes too big for me, and a white visor. I put the visor on upside down and backwards, I put the pants and shirt on, but it seemed like something was missing. I grabbed my handgun and held it in my hand. It was what was missing. My gun was my symbol. It was part of me. I put it in my pocket and walked out of the dressing room. "So, how do I look?"I asked Destiny. "My god, Jasmine, you look like a gangsta."Destiny concluded. "Good,"I answered."that's the look that I was trying to get. I'm gunna go pay for this. I wanna get only this outfit today, cuz I gotta get sum other stuff done." I payed for my stuff and walked out of the store with my other clothes in a capsule, and still wearing my new clothes. I walked into a nail salon, and was the only person there. I got fake nails that were painted blue on the bottom and black on the top with a silver stripe down the middle. Then I went into a hair salon and got my hair streaked silver. I put my hair up and braided it. Then I went into a eye shop and got ten different colors of contacts;red, black, amnest, brown, green, gold, yellow, silver,orange, and white. Together, it only cost $250.00; I had expected it to cost a lot more.   
_____________________________________________________________  
o.O ok then, that was pathetic, I used almost a whole chapter on shopping. now i know that everyone must be wondering what im going for in this story. the answer is: i dunt even have a guide line. i know how i want it to end, so i dunt even know how long the story is going to be, and i know that it is going to be different then most stories out there. I havn't decided what im going to change my name to yet, but once i decide, ill tell you all first. 


End file.
